


[Script Offer][F4M] "Master Witcher...will Sucking Your Cock Prove My Innocence?"

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Free Use, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Inspired by The Witcher, Monster Girl, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: ["Witcher" Universe][Monster Girl][Vampire][Fsub][Mdom][Investigating Murders]["Sir" and "Master" Mentions][Free Use][Blowjob][Cock Kisses][Deepthroating][Self-Degradation][Begging][Throatpie][Doggy Style][Creampie]
Kudos: 9





	[Script Offer][F4M] "Master Witcher...will Sucking Your Cock Prove My Innocence?"

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham, at the request of Reddit user u/JDEFix. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.  
  
Synopsis: As monster hunters for-hire, witchers encounter a wide variety of creatures during their travels. Most are violent and animalistic, but others are more civilized...similar to humans in how they think and act. While investigating a string of grisly murders, you've found clues that point to the possibility of a vampire being responsible. One of them lives in the city you've been visiting, doing her best to blend in amongst the populace. Questioning her is a good course of action, if only to eliminate her as a suspect...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a vampire that moved to this city several decades ago. Those that are familiar with the Witcher universe can consider her to be a higher vampire. Her status within the city could be considered middle-to-upper class. Aside from that, performers should seek to portray her in whatever way works best for them, and is appropriate for the dialogue.

[setting is the vampire's home, late at night]

[SFX of knocking on door]

Hmm? I wonder who would disturb me at such an odd hour...

[SFX of door opening]

Oh, Master witcher! To what do I owe this surprise visit?

[short pause] Why, yes, I am aware that some murders have happened recently...did you wish to speak with me about it?

[short pause] Very well. Come right in; I wasn't expecting visitors, but you are more than welcome here!

[SFX of door closing]

Please, sit. Can I offer you a drink? Water, wine...perhaps something stronger?

[short pause] Well, let me know if you change your mind.

Let's get down to business, shall we? These murders...I'm afraid I know very little about them, mainly that they were quite brutal in nature.

It makes sense that the city guards would enlist your aid; even they're not too proud to refuse the skills of a witcher.

However, I'm not quite sure why you've approached ME for information about these crimes. Unless I'm mistaken, all of the murder victims were discovered on the other side of the city.

[short pause] Well, yes, I do fancy myself to be one of the more...notable figures in the area, but...

[short pause] What exactly are you alluding to? Speak plainly.

[short pause] I see...you're quite perceptive, Master witcher. Not many would expect a vampire to hide in plain sight.

What gave it away? That medallion your kind relies on so heavily hasn't moved since you got here.

[short pause] Interesting...I shall remember that for the future. Witchers are more observant than most, but one can never be too careful.

Despite my nature, I have taken great pains to live peacefully alongside the humans of this world. It has been many years since I last took someone's life.

If you believe that those folk might've been slain by a vampire, know that I had nothing to do with it.

Such...indiscretions would be counter-productive for one such as myself.

[short pause, followed by sigh] I suppose you are right to doubt my words...our races don't have the best relationship with each other, do they?

[short pause] Well, Sir...you haven't attacked me yet, so allow me to extend an olive branch...a means of proving my innocence, if you will.

[short pause] You are a witcher, this much is certain...but you are also a man. And I know that men have certain wants...certain...needs.

If you like, you can satisfy those needs by using my body. In most circles, witchers are known for their strength, stamina, and reflexes.

[whispering in the listener's ear] In others, they're known for their cocks...and the way they use them...

[giggle] Would you be kind enough to indulge my curiosity? Even one as disciplined as YOU cannot be blind to my beauty...

What if were to...remove my clothes?

[longer pause, you can choose to place SFX of clothes being removed if you like]

There you have it; my naked body, yearning to feel the warmth of your touch.

To the untrained eye, I am simply a woman in her physical prime. But to YOU, I am a beast...one that is begging to be tamed.

Just imagine: filling my mouth your cum...watching it drip down my soft, warm lips...

Or, you could claim my tight, wet pussy...making me scream with every thrust...

But maybe, you're feeling a bit more adventurous instead? My delicate asshole's never been opened by a cock before, much less a witcher's.

I'd be more than willing to take the pain, as long as it pleases you.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] My, my...it seems I've caused quite the stir in your trousers! I'll place my hand on this bulge of yours...

[short pause] Mmmm...just feeling it is making my imagination run wild...

May I see your cock, Sir? Please? [short pause] Thank you. I'll get on my knees, so I can see it up close.

[longer pause, you can choose to place SFX of pants being removed if you like]

[gasp] The size...the shape...it's much more impressive than that sword on your back!

Please, Master witcher, I MUST have it in my mouth! Let this vampire show your cock the respect it deserves!

[short pause] You're very gracious, Sir. I won't disappoint you.

[improv blowjob]

Hopefully this will clear me as a suspect...

Why would I murder humans, when their cocks taste so good?

[improv cont'd]

Are you enjoying this, Sir? Is my mouth to your liking so far?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I'm pleased to hear that!

Just relax and I'll continue to service you.

[improv cont'd]

I love your cock so much...is it alright if I kiss it?

[kiss, followed by a giggle] I think your cock just twitched!

Perhaps I should kiss it some more...[a few kisses]...up and down your shaft...[a few more kisses]

[improv cont'd]

So much precum...you must be pent-up from all the monster slaying you do!

Fear not; my mouth is yours until EVERY bit of stress is gone!

You can release it into my mouth...or on my face...or even on my chest!

[improv cont'd]

[grunt] Yes, Master witcher! Grab my hair!

Pull me ALL the way onto your cock! I want to choke on it!

[improv deepthroating]

[choking and gagging] To be used by you in such a manner...it feels wonderful!

Please, fuck my face for as long as you like!

[improv cont'd]

[choking and gagging] I'm getting wetter by the second...keep thrusting into my mouth, Sir!

I'm nothing but a vampire slut...I need to be shown my place!

[improv cont'd]

[choking and gagging] That's right...make me yours!

Make sure I NEVER forget who I belong to!

[improv cont'd]

[choking and gagging] Why did you stop? I can feel your cock throbbing!

[short pause] You...want me to beg? Very well...

Please, Master witcher...please keep fucking my face! I want your cum in my mouth, more than anything in this world!

I beg of you...keep using me to your heart's desire! My throat aches to feel your cum slide into it!

[short pause] You will!? Oh thank you, Master witcher! Thank you so---

[improv cont'd]

[choking and gagging] Please...just a little more...you must be close!

I'm ready for your cum, Sir! Ready to swallow every drop you've got!

[improv to orgasm]

[swallowing and gulping] So much cum...[gulping]...so much delicious cum!

You've given such a great gift, and I am in your debt.

[short pause] So...how do you feel about me now? Do I still look suspicious with your cum on my face?

[short pause] You're...not sure? Then perhaps you should use me once more!

Or twice...ten more times, even! As much as it takes to be above your suspicions.

Will you use my mouth again, Sir? Or do you fancy one of my other holes?

[short pause] "Get on all fours"? As you wish. [short pause] Is this good enough? Should I arch my back some more?

[short pause, followed by a grunt] So you want my ass in the air...okay, I'll keep my face down.

[soft moan] Your cock...it's parting my entrance...[moan]...stretching me out...

[improv doggy style]

Such power...where did you learn to fuck like this?

It feels like I might break with each...[moan]...thrust!

[improv cont'd]

Fuck...if you keep pounding me so hard, I might actually scream!

At the very least, I'll cum all over your cock...your perfect, glorious cock!

[improv cont'd]

So wet...I think I'm dripping onto the floor!

Just a desperate vampire whore...being slain by a witcher's cock!

[improv cont'd]

I'm getting close...my toes are starting to curl!

Please allow me to cum! I've been so good to you!

Letting you into my home...sucking your cock...swallowing your cum...

...And now you'll probably creampie me, too!

[improv cont'd]

Please, Sir...the least you can do is let me finish...

I want my legs to shake as you cum inside me!

Please...I'm just about there...make me cum with you! Make me...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] I feel so...full...how much cum did you pump into me!?

It's already leaking out...you're an impressive one. Very impressive indeed...

Do you intend to use my body again? [short pause] No? So we're done, then...

I would have liked for this to go on longer, but I suppose even witchers have their limits.

Does this mean that you believe me? That you no longer think I was involved in those murders?

[short pause] Thank you, Master witcher. I don't know of any other vampires in the area, but I'm sure you'll find the culprit soon enough.

If there's nothing else that we need to discuss, then I would ask you to take your leave.

I must wash myself and rest after...[giggle]...after the night we just had...I'll remember it for years to come.

[short pause] Wait! Before you go...I know you witchers never stay in one place for too long, but if you find yourself in this city again someday...

...My door is open to you...and so is my body. Take care, and good luck with your investigation!


End file.
